legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Archem
is a character in The Legend of Heroes: A Tear of Vermillion. She lives in a house located in a remote area of the Spirit Forest with her grandfather, Karaba. Character and Appearance Archem is young girl who is 15 years old. She has blue hair extending up to her shoulders. Her eyes are large and have a blue color. Her clothing is typically decorated with white fur. She wears a white colored robe on top of a collared pink shirt, a green skirt with fur trimmed along the lower edges, and blue boots trimmed with fur on the upper edge. She also has an orange cloth cap decorated with fur, and a single white glove on her left hand. She looks gentle and pretty on the outside, but she is actually quite stubborn. Her grandfather says she inherited her mother's stubbornness, as well as the desire to help people or animals when they are trouble. She grew up with the Meefas and consider them to be very good friends. While she can't understand their exact words, she can communicate with them more effectively than others and detect their feelings. Story At the Spirit Forest, Archem is protecting the Meefas from three New Borun hunters. Avin, Mile, and Douglas show up and convince the hunters to go back to New Borun. They decide to accompany Archem back to her house and meet Oldman Karaba. He explains that Supreme Priest Esperius asked him to protect the Spirit Forest, which is why they live at an isolated location. Oldman Karaba then asks them to deliver a letter of protest to Great Oracle Avarice at Benequia Monastery with Archem. At the Monastery, Great Oracle Avarice refuse their request to stop the Meefa hunting. Avin and Douglas were about to start a fight with him, but Archem manages to stay calm and stop them. The group decides to head back to New Borun and decide what to do from there. However, they discover that the town is surrounded by poisonous gas due to the disappearance of the Meefas. They save the Meefas in Golda Cave and, as a result, are able to neutralize the poisonous air around New Borun. After a few events in the Benequia Monastery, Douglas leaves the group and Archem says farewell at Alte Highway. Archem is later visited by Avin, Rutice, and Lucias. Avin explains what had happened to Mile and Eimelle. He also asks for her help to bring the Meefas to Garden Hill. With the help of the Meefas, she successfully removes the hazardous scales from Garden Hill. She also accompanies them to Benequia Monastery and prevent the Octum's Apostles from kidnapping Ollesia and Syna. After all that, Archem and Rutice talk about Avin and his journey. Archem wanted to go with Avin and support him, but knows that he has been getting support from Rutice. She is says that she is unable to support Avin because she lacks experience of the real world. She asks Rutice to be the one that supports Avin until the end of his journey. Battle Archem uses a Mace that inflicts decent damage. However, her main contribution to battle is her ability to support the party through the use of white magic and various support skills. Skills Deadly Allusions/Trivia *Archem thought that Avin was nice to her for a reason other than her resemblance to Eimelle. *Rutice says Archem represents everything she lost. Category:Female Characters Category:Gagharv Trilogy Characters Category:A Tear of Vermillion Characters Category:Main Party Members Category:Game Party Members Category:Spellcasters